


The boy who smells like summer days

by bathfullofglass



Series: The boy who smells like summer days [1]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fighter Pilots, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Wartime Romance, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: О том, как Фарриер встретил Коллинза.
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Series: The boy who smells like summer days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608793
Kudos: 2





	The boy who smells like summer days

**Author's Note:**

> Пришлось допустить несколько (или много - кто знает?) недопустимых допущений - я не военный историк, не служила в Британской королевской авиации и ее вспомогательных частях, и вообще родилась только полвека спустя. Но я старалась проверить то, что могла проверить, и возможно излишне упоролась. Простите меня.
> 
> Дословный перевод названия: «Парень, который пахнет как летние дни». Эта формулировка не отпускала меня с середины повествования, и я оставлю ее именно в таком виде.

Фарриер сразу заприметил светловолосого парнишку — в группе таких же свежеиспеченных военных летчиков в отглаженной новенькой форме, прибывших в эскадрилью прямиком из тренировочного центра. Не потому, что тот был чуть выше остальных или миловидней, но потому, что взглянул в ответ открыто и живо, с любопытством и толикой настороженности, такой, что не ввергала в суматошную панику, но оставляла в разумном напряжении. Фарриер хмыкнул и одобрительно кивнул, надеясь, что Трэвис — «Фортис-лидер» — тоже заметит парня и заберет под свое крыло. Им в звено необходим был третий: вряд ли Льюис быстро оправится после ожогов, полученных на прошлой неделе. 

Фарриер нахмурился, вспоминая объятый пламенем «Спитфайр» Льюиса: изрешеченный пулями самолет — чудо, что он вообще смог дотянуть до базы — неудачно зацепил взлётную полосу при посадке, от искры загорелся масляный бак — тут уж никакая защитная переборка не выдержала бы. Но, к счастью, они израсходовали почти все топливо на вылете, да и наземная команда быстро подоспела на помощь, так что Льюис отделался легче, чем мог бы. Стоило навестить его в госпитале. Может, в следующей увольнительной.

Спустя час Трэвис вызвал Фарриера на летное поле. Знакомить с пополнением, подумал он, и не ошибся — неподалеку от беседовавшего с механиками «Фортис-лидера» стоял тот самый светловолосый парень и с интересом оглядывал ангары и взлетную полосу.

— Джон Фарриер, «Фортис-один», — представился он, протягивая ладонь новичку. Тот крепко сжал его руку и улыбнулся:

— Финли Коллинз. Предположительно, «Фортис-два».

Раскатистые «р» выдавали в нем уроженца Шотландии. Занятно.

— Давно ты здесь? — спросил Коллинз, будто исключительно из вежливости, но глаза его горели по-детским чистым любопытством, и Фарриер, хоть и понял, к чему был вопрос, не удержался:

— Да вот только подошел.

Коллинз на секунду растерялся, хлопнул ресницами, но тут же собрался:

— Я… в смысле, давно ли служишь?

— А, ну так года три уже, — ответил Фарриер, пряча улыбку. Коллинз чуть покраснел. Смутился. Это неплохо. Куда лучше наглости. Смущение проходит с опытом, а вот наглость не изнашивается. А где наглость, там и до безрассудства недалеко.

— Это здорово, — кивнул Коллинз.

— А ты? — в свою очередь поинтересовался Фарриер.

— С сентября, — ответил тот.

— С третьего? — прищурился Фарриер.

— С первого [1], — покачал головой Коллинз, ежась под очередным порывом ветра. На нем был только форменный китель, и Фарриеру захотелось накинуть ему на плечи свою овчинную куртку. Но вместо этого он только кивнул. С первого сентября, значит.

Трэвис закончил разговор с механиками и подошел к ним. Коллинз вскинул ладонь к виску в приветствии, Фарриер привычно вытянулся — впрочем, «Фортис-лидер» никогда особенно не придирался к уставным условностям. 

— Вольно, — махнул рукой он. — Уже познакомились?

— Так точно, сэр, — отчеканил Коллинз. 

— Отлично. Тогда небольшой инструктаж.

Трэвис провел Коллинза по базе, указывая на те места, о которых ему необходимо было знать. Он был похож на хозяина, который вел экскурсию по своим владениям — хотя и не был старшим офицером на базе. Интересно, так ли он знакомил гостей со своим домом в Дорчестере? Дом был кирпичный, двухэтажный, основательный — Фарриер видел на фотографии. Там у Трэвиса оставалась жена и двое детей-подростков. Мальчик и девочка. Идиллия. Он принадлежал к тому, мирному времени куда больше, чем Фарриер. Он бы мог работать школьным учителем — Фарриер вспомнил, как Трэвис знакомил с базой его, потом еще нескольких новичков и Льюиса, все в тех же выражениях, с теми же шутками и с теми же вопросами, но повторение, казалось, ничуть его не раздражало. Как не раздражали и неминуемые первые промахи своих подопечных. Точно, быть бы ему учителем.

Фарриер не совсем понимал, почему Трэвис вызвал его — с объяснениями он справлялся один, и Фарриер шел позади него и Коллинза молчаливым наблюдателем. Хотя любопытно было посмотреть на то, как будущий «Фортис-два» проводил предполетную проверку своего борта, сосредоточенно хмуря брови и перебирая в памяти шаги, не пропустил ли чего. Самолет, как и его пилот, был новым, только с конвейера, и Фарриер мысленно отметил себе приглядеть за ним в воздухе — машина поначалу могла вести себя довольно своенравно. 

Удовлетворенный проверкой Трэвис отпустил их до брифинга перед тренировочным вылетом и отправился в командный центр. Фарриер качнул головой в направлении казарм, и Коллинз последовал за ним.

— В школе спортом занимался? — спросил Фарриер.

— В футбол играл, — пожал плечами Коллинз. Фарриер кивнул и задал следующий вопрос:

— Позиция?

— В защите в основном… — растерянно ответил Коллинз. Фарриер кивнул еще раз и замолк, погрузившись в свои мысли. Защитник — это хорошо, это командный игрок. Нападающие же, по его опыту, частенько любили полагаться только на себя.

— Это что, какой-то тест? — воскликнул Коллинз, и Фарриер обернулся. На его открытом лице были написаны недоумение и возмущение в равной пропорции: брови взлетели вверх, но в глазах горело желание добиться ответа. Фарриер невольно усмехнулся:

— Собирались мяч погонять с парнями перед ужином. Ты как, с нами? — и пока Коллинз боролся с секундным замешательством, добавил: — Помощь в защите не помешает.

— Я с радостью, — просиял Коллинз.

Как оказалось, в футбол Коллинз мог играть с полной отдачей — хотя начал несмело, примериваясь к силам противника, под конец показал довольно агрессивную — в рамках правил, разумеется — игру, приправленную несколькими любопытными и, что немаловажно, успешными обманными маневрами. Фарриер невольно задумался о том, какие тактические связки в воздухе придутся тому по душе. Но не стоило забегать вперед, он еще не видел, как Коллинз летал.

Игра кончилась с небольшим перевесом в пользу их команды — радостный Боуд, игравший за вратаря, крепко хлопнул Коллинза по плечу и принялся что-то ему втолковывать — хвалить, судя по всему. Коллинз нашел взглядом Фарриера, улыбнулся смущенно, и Фарриер кивнул, отчасти одобрительно, отчасти сочувственно. Боуд любил поговорить — на это жаловались даже диспетчеры. Пусть привыкает.

Утром перед вылетом Коллинз был бел как мел и буравил стоявшую перед ним тарелку овсянки тяжелым взглядом. Фарриер вздохнул: утешения были не по его части, но привести в чувство парнишку все же стоило. Но только он собрался открыть рот, как Коллинз свел брови и накинулся на скромный завтрак почти с остервенением. Фарриер хмыкнул себе под нос.

Летал Коллинз пусть и не слишком уверенно, но вполне прилично: успешно поднялся в воздух, перестраивался согласно командам и не скакал при посадке. Только сильно задирал нос самолета — то ли неосознанно, то ли вариометр оказался не откалиброван как следует. Об этом наблюдении Фарриер, приземлившись, сообщил Питерсу, приписанному к ним механику, на что в ответ получил:

— Коллинз уже сказал об этом, я погляжу.

Фарриер удовлетворенно кивнул — и не только от обещания разобраться с возможной неисправностью, но и от того, что Коллинз сам ее заметил.

После вылета он захватил прибереженную плитку шоколада — не бог весть что, но лучше, чем ничего: неизвестно, получится ли найти гостинцы в городе — и отправился в госпиталь. Белые стены и светлые коридоры угнетали, заставляли вспомнить о том, как он еще совсем мальчишкой оказался в больнице с дифтеритом. О страхе, боли, одиночестве. Но он гнал от себя эти воспоминания. Он был здесь ради Льюиса. Тот обнаружился в палате на четверых — двое соседей деликатно отправились покурить, еще одна койка пустовала. Голова его была частично покрыта бинтами, как и правое плечо и рука.

— Не заставляй меня смеяться, — ухмыльнулся он открытой половинкой рта после приветствия. — Больно.

— Я постараюсь, — серьезно кивнул Фарриер и протянул ему бумажный сверток. — Это тебе.

— Не стоило, но спасибо, — сказал Льюис, заглядывая внутрь. Там, впрочем, не было ничего выдающегося: рационный шоколад и чуть подвявшие прошлогодние яблоки — все, что удалось достать.

— Как ты? — спросил Фарриер, устраиваясь на колченогом стуле возле его кровати.

— Перевязки по утрам, уколы вечером. Скука, — дернул левым плечом Льюис. — Как на базе дела? Нашли мне замену?

Он хоть и старался спросить небрежно, но Фарриер чувствовал боль в его голосе.

— Да, прислали вчера пополнение, — осторожно ответил он.

— И как он? — поинтересовался Льюис, жадно и голодно.

— Молодой еще, но потенциал есть, — честно признал Фарриер. Льюис кивнул — хотя, скорее, чуть наклонился вперед всем телом и качнулся обратно:

— Хорошо, это хорошо. Береги его.

— Договорились, — кивнул Фарриер. — И ты поправляйся. Мы тебя ждем.

— В том то и дело… — Льюис опустил взгляд на свёрток, все еще лежавший у него на коленях. — Меня комиссуют, Джон.

Фарриер похолодел. Одно дело, когда пилоты не возвращались вовсе, будто растворялись в небе, исчезали со всполохом подбитого двигателя — всегда далеко, в десятках и сотнях ярдов, но Льюис, который все же дотянул до дома, посадил самолет и был здесь, рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки… Он должен был вернуться, только подлатали бы его — и назад.

— Врач говорит, что ожог рубцуется, и я вряд ли смогу нормально рукой двигать, так что в воздух меня никто не выпустит, — продолжил Льюис не поднимая глаз.

— Плохо, — покачал головой Фарриер. — Но это лечится?

— Говорят, что да, — усмехнулся Льюис. — Но не раньше, чем через пару лет. 

— Значит, — медленно проговорил Фарриер, — вернешься домой, к Мод?

— Да, — ответил Льюис и с горечью добавил: — Как чертов герой.

— Но ты и есть герой, — возразил Фарриер. — Четырех бандитов сбил.

— Это да, — согласно ухмыльнулся Льюис.

Они поговорили еще немного — в основном о больничной еде и новостях из Норвегии, — пока не вернулись соседи Льюиса, и Фарриер ушел с тяжелым сердцем. 

На базе он ни с кем не обсуждал участь Льюиса, лишь коротко отвечал интересовавшимся, что тот шел на поправку и не терял расположения духа, но в мыслях, будто заноза, засело чувство вины. Он проматывал в памяти злосчастный вылет, пытаясь найти момент, когда мог что-то сделать не так, чтобы прикрыть Льюиса, чтобы не дать тому «Мессеру» сесть ему на хвост, чтобы… Фарриер знал, что это бесполезно, невозможно обернуть время вспять, и Льюис в конце концов остался жив, и врачи, вероятно, помогут ему с рукой, и нужно просто принять то, как все сложилось. Но отпустить это было тяжело.

Звено «Фортис» совершило еще несколько учебных вылетов, отрабатывая связки и тренируясь скидывать с хвоста преследователей. Коллинз летал уверенней и приноравливался к привычкам команды. Трэвис был доволен вторым номером — исполнительным и в меру осторожным, но Фарриер не спешил радоваться. Осторожность могла сыграть злую шутку в бою, когда медлить не стоило и решения принимались за доли секунд.

Первый боевой вылет состоялся неожиданно. Их выдернули прямо из столовой — разведка сообщила о бомбардировщике с сопровождением. Фарриер тут же поднялся с места, на ходу дожевывая сендвич с джемом, Коллинз вскочил следом за ним, изрядно побледневший, но решительный. Фарриер наблюдал за ним краем глаза, пока готовил свой «Спитфайр» к взлету, и выглядел он куда собранней, чем в день своего первого старта с этой полосы. Вероятно, сказалось то, что он пообвыкся с тех пор — это сквозило в том, как по-свойски он осматривал самолет и забирался в кабину, переговариваясь с помогавшим ему механиком.

— «Фортис-один» к взлету готов, — отрапортовал Фарриер.

— «Фортис-два» готов, — откликнулся Коллинз, и «р» в его позывном звучала ярче обычного.

— «Фортис-лидер» — командному пункту, запрашиваем разрешение на взлет, — Трэвис как всегда говорил размеренно и четко, будто диктор на радио.

— Взлет разрешаю, — отозвался командный пункт, и «Спитфайр» Трэвиса начал разгон.

Мотор набирал обороты. Фарриер еще раз посмотрел на Коллинза — и тот поймал его взгляд и вымученно улыбнулся. Фарриер кивнул ему и пошел на взлет.

Они выстроились за «Фортис-лидером» — Коллинз слева, Фарриер справа — и взяли курс на перехват немецких самолетов. Перед предполагаемым местом встречи Трэвис отдал приказ набрать высоту. Небо было ясное, облака не мешали обзору, и если они зайдут на противника сверху, это сыграет им на руку. 

Три точки неумолимо приближались, и вскоре можно было различить очертания самолетов: массивный «Юнкерс» и два «Мессера» помельче шли ровно по переданному разведкой курсу.

— «Фортис-один», на тебе бомбардировщик, — распорядился Трэвис.

— Принято, — откликнулся Фарриер, застегивая маску.

— «Фортис-два», поможем ему с бандитами, — продолжил Трэвис. Обычно он общался в воздухе куда формальней. Решил подбодрить новичка?

— Так точно, — серьезно отозвался Коллинз. Не подействовало.

Они разделились: лидер и второй номер ушли левее, Фарриер продолжил снижаться к неповоротливому бомбардировщику. «Мессеры», как почуявшие дичь охотничьи псы, кинулись на перехват, и пришлось заложить разворот, чтобы уйти с линии огня. Один из них сел ему на хвост.

— Беру первого, — раздался в наушниках напряженный голос Коллинза. В отражении зеркала сверкнули вспышки пулеметной очереди, и преследователю пришлось отцепиться. 

Фарриер пошел на второй заход к «Юнкерсу», и теперь ему никто не мешал — Коллинз и Трэвис, похоже, заняли все внимание вражеских истребителей. Фарриер мог только догадываться — само сражение разворачивалось вне поля зрения, но по радиосвязи то и дело звучали короткие фразы, вроде «"Фортис-два", бери выше» Трэвиса и хриплое «Черт» Коллинза. Говорили оба. Это обнадеживало.

Он подобрался к бомбардировщику почти вплотную и, увернувшись от встретивших его выстрелов, обрушил пулеметную очередь на левый двигатель. «Юнкерс» испустил струю серого дыма и завалился на бок, но сумел выровняться, и тогда Фарриер атаковал еще раз. Второй двигатель вспыхнул, и самолет начал терять высоту. Фарриер заложил над ним вираж и, дождавшись, когда тот рухнет в море, отчитался: 

— Бомбардировщик сбит. 

— Отлично, «Фортис-один», — ответил Трэвис. — Присоединяйся к нам.

Фарриер и без приглашения уже спешил к своему звену. Бились они попарно: за одним «Мессером» тенью следовал Коллинз, второй безуспешно пытался сесть Трэвису на хвост. Фарриер решил помочь сначала «Фортис-лидеру», но тут «Спитфайр» Коллинза выдал густые черные клубы дыма и заглох.

«Твою мать», — подумал Фарриер. Немецкий летчик решил увести следовавшего за ним по пятам противника в слишком глубокое пике, и двигатель не выдержал.

— Что за?.. Я подбит? — раздался встревоженный голос Коллинза.

— Перегрузка двигателя, «Фортис-два», — ответил Трэвис, — выравнивай. 

Коллинз, замешкавшись, терял высоту и скорость, чем не могли не воспользоваться вражеские истребители: первый ушел от преследования, а второй устремился вслед за легкой целью. Фарриер, чертыхнувшись, бросился ему наперерез на полной тяге.

— Давай, давай, — едва слышно твердил Коллинз, и Фарриер мысленно вторил ему, выжимая газ и не спуская глаз с показаний приборов — не хватало заглохнуть самому. 

— Есть! — воскликнул Коллинз наконец. Двигатель запустился как раз вовремя, и пули «Мессершмитта» только слегка зацепили крыло, высекая искры из обшивки. На вторую атаку немец зайти не успел — Фарриер оказался быстрее и точнее.

— Один бандит готов, — выдохнул он, наблюдая как истребитель уходит желтым носом в воду. 

— Спасибо, «Фортис-один», — даже сквозь радиопомехи и испуг в голосе Коллинза сквозила теплота. Но Фарриер не ответил. Горло словно свело судорогой. 

— Сбил второго, — объявил Трэвис. 

Фарриер принял координаты на обратный путь, стянул маску и вытер холодный пот. Они могли потерять Коллинза в первом же вылете, из-за недостатка опыта, из-за излишнего азарта и исполнительности. Двигатель мог не успеть перезапуститься, или Фарриер мог не успеть сбить истребителя, державшего Коллинза на прицеле. Или… Стоило прикрыть глаза, как перед мысленным взором возникал дымивший чернотой «Спитфайр» Коллинза, и следом его сменяло воспоминание о пылавшем самолете Льюиса. Фарриер мотнул головой, отгоняя навязчивые образы. Все кончилось, все живы, и даже самолет Коллинза не особенно пострадал. Но он не мог успокоиться, сердце неистово колотилось, будто он все еще был в бою.

Оказавшись на земле, Фарриер выбрался из кабины и бросился к Коллинзу, приземлившемуся чуть раньше и осматривавшему пострадавшее крыло. Тот, заслышав его шаги, обернулся. Он все еще был бледен, влажные волосы растрепались, и он устало улыбнулся:

— Спасибо…

Коллинз осекся, когда Фарриер схватил его за лацканы и прижал спиной к фюзеляжу:

— Никогда больше так не делай, — отчеканил он. — Никогда, черт тебя дери, не ведись на их пике, они только этого и ждут, чтобы нашпиговать тебя пулями. Они знают об изъяне двигателя, и будут продолжать им пользоваться, пока мы будем им это позволять. Нельзя этого допускать, ясно?

— Я понял, — кивнул Коллинз, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. — Пр-рости.

— Что здесь происходит? — раздался из-за спины голос Трэвиса, и Фарриер разжал ладони и отступил на шаг. Коллинз одернул форму и выпрямился.

— Коллинз, ступай в расположение, приведи себя в порядок, через пятнадцать минут соберемся и обсудим вылет, — успокаивающе произнес Трэвис, проводил взглядом ссутулившуюся спину Коллинза, и повернулся к Фарриеру, укоризненно заметив: — Ты с ним слишком суров. У парня первый бой, он и без того перепугался в воздухе, когда заглох мотор, а тут еще ты на него накинулся. Он ведь совсем мальчишка.

— В том-то и дело, что уже нет, — возразил Фарриер. — Он военный летчик, и его ошибка может стоить жизни не только ему, но еще многим. Разрешите идти?

— Разрешаю, — усмехнулся Трэвис. — Через четверть часа разбор полета, не забудь.

Фарриер кивнул и зашагал прочь, на ходу доставая сигареты. Он не гордился своей реакцией — понимал, что действительно перегнул палку и можно было объясниться не так резко или вообще оставить объяснения Трэвису как старшему по званию — он любил это дело, не стоило лишать его удовольствия. Но в то же время мысль о том, что Коллинз мог пострадать, пугала его. И не только потому, что он обещал Льюису присмотреть за новичком. Он постепенно привыкал к Коллинзу, к его недовольному ворчанию по радиоканалу и взъерошенной челке по утрам, когда они сталкивались возле умывальника. И, более того, Коллинз начинал его привлекать. Фарриер пытался давить в себе эти мысли, но иногда все же забывался, глядя как тот жестикулировал, рассказывая какую-нибудь историю с летных курсов, и его бледные длиннопалые ладони порхали перед сиявшим энтузиазмом лицом. Или как он задумчиво улыбался и грыз кончик карандаша, сочиняя ответ на письмо из дома. Или… что ж, Фарриер действительно ловил себя на том, что заглядывался. Но старался особенно не задумываться об этом. Сейчас не время. 

Он докуривал вторую сигарету, стоя у крыльца корпуса, когда показался Коллинз. Его волосы отливали золотом в лучах утреннего солнца, и Фарриер укоризненно хмыкнул себе под нос.

— Идем? — спросил Коллинз, замедляя шаг и пряча руки в карманы. Фарриер кивнул, швырнул окурок в порожнюю бочку, служившую урной, и поднялся вслед за ним по ступеням. Небольшая лекция от «Фортис-лидера», и инцидент, похоже, будет исчерпан.

Вскоре после первого вылета последовал еще один, но прошел он уже не так удачно: хотя бомбардировщик и один из сопровождавших его истребителей удалось уничтожить, второму удалось уйти, зацепив при этом самолет Трэвиса где-то в окрестностях Дувра. Фарриеру с Коллинзом пришлось оставить его и вернуться на базу — заканчивалось топливо. И, оказавшись на земле, Коллинз не находил себе места. Он все твердил, что мог быть повнимательней, мог заметить вражеский самолет и предупредить Трэвиса. Фарриер был там и знал, что тот оговаривал себя напрасно, но не мог найти слов, чтобы попытаться убедить в этом Коллинза. Как и не мог пообещать, что с «Фортис-лидером» все будет в порядке — тот наверняка приземлился где-нибудь в глуши, и ему непросто было сообщить о своем местонахождении, вот и все. Но Фарриер не знал наверняка. Поэтому молчал и беспокойно крутил между пальцев сигарету. 

На выручку, как ни странно, пришел Боуд с красочным рассказом о своей аварийной посадке под Кентербери. Фарриер уже слышал эту историю с десяток раз, но Коллинз, похоже, впервые — он внимал каждому слову и к концу негромко посмеивался над нехитрыми шуточками Боуда о том, как он доблестно отбивал свой «Спитфайр» от обступившего его стада коров. 

Тонкошеий паренек с сержантской нашивкой на плече заглянул к ним и передал, что с Трэвисом все в порядке, и он вернется в расположение к вечеру. Фарриер с удивлением, будто только заметив, взглянул на кучку табака, высыпавшуюся на стол из истерзанной сигареты, смахнул мусор в ладонь и поднялся на ноги. Проходя мимо изрядно приободрившегося Коллинза, он не удержался и свободной ладонью коснулся его плеча, чуть сжав. Коллинз вскинул удивленный взгляд, и Фарриер кивнул, мол, все хорошо, и вышел наружу, где, наконец, закурил.

Трэвис вернулся утомленным, но ничуть не потерявшим былого спокойствия и присутствия духа. Оказалось, что до дуврских скал он так и не дотянул, пришлось катапультироваться в море, где его, к счастью, подобрала рыбацкая лодка. А вот самолет его ушел на дно канала. Конечно, скоро ему определят новый борт, но Фарриер разделял горечь, с которой тот рассказывал о гибели своего «Спитфайра» — к самолету привыкали, приноравливались, он со временем становился продолжением пилота, и терять его было все равно, что терять частичку себя. Так привязываться, конечно, не стоило: самолеты выходили из строя чаще летчиков, оставались брошенными на вражеской стороне или в море, уходили на ремонт в ангары или вовсе в утиль, но воспринимать свой борт исключительно как инструмент не выходило. Он был чем-то большим.

Только Трэвису подыскали новый — вернее, не новый, но на совесть залатанный — «Спитфайр», их ждало очередное задание. Кончилось оно для Фарриера крайне быстро и довольно болезненно: первой же атакой вражеский истребитель повредил хвостовую часть его «Спитфайра», и самолет стал с большим трудом откликаться на попытки Фарриера маневрировать.

— «Фортис-лидер», меня серьезно задело, — передал он по радио.

— Ты цел? — тут же раздался взволнованный голос Коллинза.

— Я — да, руль — не похоже, — ответил Фарриер.

— «Фортис-один», возвращайся на базу, — приказал Трэвис. — Мы справимся.

— Принято. Удачи, — горько отозвался Фарриер и вышел на разворот по несвойственно большому радиусу. Он не хотел оставлять соратников, но в таких обстоятельствах оказывался в лучшем случае бесполезен. В худшем — и вовсе мог стать неповоротливой обузой, на которую бы пришлось постоянно отвлекаться.

— И тебе, — донеслось тихое пожелание Коллинза сквозь помехи.

Обратный путь занял неоправданное количество времени: частью Фарриер планировал, рассекая воздушную гладь по широким дугам, частью пытался предсказать, на сколько самолет даст себя развернуть в этот раз. К счастью, топлива оставалось вдоволь и на замысловатые маневры, и на посадку: пришлось заложить несколько кругов над базой, прежде чем он поймал удачный для приземления момент.

— Эк тебя угораздило, — сокрушенно качал головой Питерс, осматривая покореженный и пробитый в нескольких местах насквозь хвост, когда они оттолкали «Спитфайр» к ангару. — Сблизка?

— Почти вплотную, — хмуро кивнул Фарриер. Немец воспользовался облаками как прикрытием, и он заметил его слишком поздно.

— Ну ничего, — улыбнулся Питерс, ласково поглаживая фюзеляж узловатой ладонью, — подлатаем твою птичку, и снова в бой.

Фарриер попрощался и пошел было к казарме, доставая на ходу сигареты, но закурить не успел — навстречу несся сиявший Коллинз, все еще в жилете и со шлемом в руке.

«Живой», — ухнуло в груди. 

— Я смог! — воскликнул он. — Сбил бандита!

— Моло… — начал Фарриер, но не смог закончить — Коллинз стиснул его в объятьях и выбил весь воздух из легких.

— Он в пике, а я следом полубочкой, как ты показывал, — прошептал он. — И достал.

Коллинз почему-то пах летом, солнцем, свежескошенной травой и соленым морем. Он, разгоряченный после сражения, был так близко, что Фарриеру захотелось коснуться губами голой кожи над воротом форменной рубашки. От этой мысли, внезапной и яркой, как вспышка сигнальной ракеты, он отпрянул, и радость стекла с лица Коллинза.

— Ты молодец, — выдохнул Фарриер, сжимая его плечо и избегая смотреть в глаза. — Все правильно сделал.

Он кивнул и ушел, оставив поникшего Коллинза на летном поле, надеясь, что не убил окончательно его триумф. Но он не мог заставить себя постоять рядом с ним еще, слушая его сбивчивый рассказ о вылете — слишком близко, слишком соблазнительно. Желание искрилось на кончиках пальцев. Нет, он догадывался к чему приведут то и дело проскальзывавшие восхищенные мысли, но надеялся, что если держать дистанцию, то ничего страшного и не произойдет. Вот только Коллинз, похоже, выдерживать эту дистанцию был не намерен. Значит, будет сложнее. 

На вечер им досталась увольнительная, и Боуд подбил Коллинза отметить свой успех в ближайшем пабе. Фарриер тоже был приглашен — и на секунду задумался о том, чтобы отказаться. Но перспектива выбраться из пропахшей авиатопливом базы в город и выпить пару пинт перевесила. К тому же болтовня Боуда могла послужить прекрасным сдерживающим фактором — в этом Фарриер не сомневался, так что все-таки согласился пойти. Коллинз смерил его задумчивым взглядом, и Фарриер малодушно скрылся от него, уткнувшись в утреннюю газету. 

В пабе они устроились вчетвером: Коллинз, Боуд, сам Фарриер и Фредерик — новенький из звена Боуда, большеглазый щуплый парнишка.

— Сколько тебе? — поинтересовался Фарриер, едва удержавшись, чтобы не добавить «сынок». Он, все же, пока не годился в отцы призывникам.

— Девятнадцать, — тихо ответил Фредерик, и Боуд присвистнул.

— Где вырос? — спросил Коллинз.

— В Саутгемптоне, — сказал Фредерик и осторожно подвинул поближе свой лагер.

— А чего тогда во флот не пошел? — прищурился Боуд. Фредерик потупился и промямлил:

— Меня в море укачивает.

Боуд расхохотался. Коллинз ткнул его в бок локтем и тепло улыбнулся:

— А в кабине самолета нормально?

— Да, никаких проблем, — просиял Фредерик и отхлебнул пиво, оставив над верхней губой тонкие усики из пенки. Боуд открыл рот, явно чтобы пошутить — то ли над усами, то ли над тошнотой, — но переменился в лице:

— Цыпочки прямо по курсу.

Фарриер обернулся. В паб впорхнула стайка девушек в форме вспомогательной службы военно-воздушных сил. Боуд тут же напустил на себя загадочный вид и принялся нашептывать что-то Коллинзу, Фредерик покраснел до корней волос. Фарриер покачал головой и вернулся к своему портеру. Он никогда не разделял всей этой суеты вокруг юбок — к недоумению армейских приятелей, но они для себя объяснили это какой-то темной и таинственной историей, кончившейся разбитым сердцем, и Фарриер не стал их разубеждать. В том, чтобы слыть угрюмым затворником, были свои преимущества. 

— Пожелай удачи, — ухмыльнулся ему Боуд и устремился к стойке, где девушки заказывали себе напитки, буксиром утягивая за собой Коллинза. 

— Я ненадолго, — зачем-то уточнил тот и одернул полы кителя. 

Сработала магия темно-синей формы или обаяние самого Коллинза, но спустя пару минут шумная стайка поглотила его. Боуд не отставал — по своему обычаю рассказывал что-то забавное, и девушки смеялись, обнажая жемчуг зубов. На локоть Коллинза опиралась одна из девушек — тоненькая и хрупкая, с каштановыми кудрями и призывно-красными пухлыми губками. Он указал на Фарриера, девушка приветливо помахала ладонью, и пришлось отсалютовать бокалом в ответ.

Звучавшая по радио мелодия кончилась, и с бодрого духового вступления началась следующая. Что-то довольно популярное, что Фарриер, во всяком случае, не раз слышал прежде. Боуд схватил за руку одну из окружавших его красоток и церемонно поклонился. Девушка хихикнула и дала пригласить себя на танец. Коллинз, помедлив, наклонился и негромко что-то произнес, его собеседница повела плечом, но кивнула, и они тоже выбрались на свободный от столиков пятачок пространства и принялись танцевать под бившийся пульсом ритм. И если Боуд с выбранной им дамой преимущественно топтались на месте, Коллинз то отпускал свою партнершу на всю длину руки, то ловил обратно и бережно клал руку на спину, то закручивал вокруг своей оси, выделывая при этом чуть согнутыми ногами нечто совершенно невообразимое. Выглядело все странно, но каждое движение и каждый шаг удивительным образом сочетались с хрипло звучавшей по радио песней, что Фарриер только и мог, что завороженно смотреть.

— Танцуешь?

Фарриер оглянулся на подошедшую к нему рыжеволосую девушку с родинкой на щеке и покачал головой:

— Нет, красавица, я не в настроении.

Девушка окинула его разочарованным взглядом и направилась обратно к подругам. Фредерик, все еще остававшийся с ним за столиком, издал какой-то невнятный звук — будто хрюкнул.

— Извини, — пробормотал он, прижимая руку ко рту.

— В чем дело? — спросил Фарриер.

— Просто, ну, — пожал плечами Фредерик, силясь сдержать улыбку, но безуспешно, — песня называется «В настроении» [2], а ты… не в настроении. 

— Может, сам тогда потанцуешь, раз такой знаток? — усмехнулся Фарриер.

— Хетти не одобрила бы, — вздохнул Фредерик.

— Твоя девушка? — поинтересовался Фарриер, отпивая из пустевшего бокала.

— Жена, — коротко ответил Фредерик, и Фарриер чуть не подавился пивом.

— Жена? В девятнадцать? — поднял он брови.

— Да. А что в этом такого? Я люблю ее, она любит меня — чего было тянуть? — бесхитростно поведал Фредерик. — Все просто.

Фарриер хмыкнул и задумчиво глянул на Коллинза, выписывавшего пируэты в центре зала. Хотел бы он, чтобы все действительно было так просто, как считал Фредерик, но… Может, парень просто был счастливчиком. Хотя стоило ли такое говорить о вчерашнем мальчишке, чья молодость пришлась на самый разгар войны? 

Фарриер прикончил остатки портера одним глотком и отправился за добавкой, заказав виски. Пойлом оно оказалось тем еще, но вполне годилось для того, чтобы топить в нем безрадостную вереницу мыслей. 

Коллинз, похоже, был намерен протанцевать весь вечер. Он бросил свой китель на спинку стула рядом с Фарриером и изредка возвращался к столику, чтобы утолить жажду оставленным элем. Сменялись мелодии, менялись партнерши — но чаще он танцевал с той, первой, легко вращая и чуть подкидывая вверх ее стройную фигурку. Девушка отвечала заливистым смехом, и широко улыбавшийся Коллинз будто светился изнутри, и вся картина настолько напоминала слащавый голливудский фильм, что у Фарриера в конце концов начало сводить зубы. Он прикончил очередную порцию виски — на этот раз двойную — и взглянул на часы. Пора было возвращаться. 

Фредерик дремал прямо на столе, подложив руку под голову, но Фарриер оставил его на совести Боуда, мило беседовавшего в полутемном углу с какой-то блондинкой. Он сдернул со стула китель Коллинза и направился прямиком к его хозяину.

— Нам пора, — хмуро проговорил он, вцепляясь в плечо Коллинза и останавливая танец.

— Мы же свободны до двенадцати, — недоуменно возразил Коллинз. Его партнерша настороженно переводила взгляд с одного пилота на другого.

— Вылет завтра в пять сорок. Задержишься тут еще — носом клевать в кабине будешь, — Фарриер вручил китель Коллинзу. — Идем.

— Дай мне еще три ми… — запротестовал было Коллинз, но Фарриер не стал его выслушивать и пошел к выходу.

Город поглотил полумрак — освещение не работало из-за маскировки против вражеских налетов, но Фарриер помнил, как тепло горели фонари на улочках прежде, до войны. Теперь же приходилось довольствоваться в лучшем случае лунным светом. Он медленно, пока глаза привыкали к темноте, побрел по направлению к базе. За спиной хлопнула дверь, и по мостовой застучали ботинки — быстро, тяжело, сердито. Фарриер, не оборачиваясь, хмыкнул:

— Попрощался с дамой сердца?

— Никакая она не… — фыркнул Коллинз. — Но бросать девушку посреди танца невежливо. Вмешиваться с твоей стороны тоже было некрасиво. Мог бы дотерпеть до конца, никто от трех минут бы не умер.

С этим Фарриер мог бы поспорить, но не стал. К тому же девушка не понаслышке знала, насколько важна служба, и вряд ли затаила на Коллинза обиду.

— По пятницам у ратуши танцы, — ровным голосом заметил он. — Может, еще увидитесь.

Коллинз тяжело вздохнул. Они шли в молчании какое-то время — Фарриер на полшага впереди, Коллинз за его плечом пыхтел как вскипевший чайник. Этот факт отчего-то радовал Фарриера — что Коллинз пошел за ним, хотя мог остаться в пабе и вернуться позже, с Боудом и Фредериком.

— Ты меня ненавидишь?

Вопрос застал Фарриера врасплох, и он замер как вкопанный. Коллинз по инерции налетел на него и тихо чертыхнулся. Фарриер обернулся и попытался различить в темноте черты его лица.

— Почему? — выдохнул он.

— Почему? Ты мне скажи, — взвился Коллинз, но не дал Фарриеру вставить и слова: — Может, потому что я не такой хороший пилот как предыдущий «Фортис-два» — говорят, вы были дружны. Может, я просто тебя раздражаю, какой я есть. Я не знаю. Ты мне скажи, — упрямо повторил он.

— Я имел в виду «Почему ты так решил?», — пробормотал Фарриер, огорошенный его тирадой.

— А, — осекся Коллинз и растерянно запустил руку в волосы. — Ты… отталкиваешь меня. Терпишь словно через силу. Вот я и подумал…

— Я тебя не ненавижу, — покачал головой Фарриер. — И ты… хороший пилот. Я бы не хотел потерять тебя. 

Коллинз удивленно смотрел на него, и его глаза серебрились в лунном свете.

— Может, поэтому я бываю с тобой резок, — добавил Фарриер. — Мне совсем не хочется тебя терять.

Утром он обвинил бы в этой откровенности излишки виски, но сейчас чувствовал облегчение — от того, что приоткрылся Коллинзу, но при этом умудрился не сболтнуть лишнего. Коллинз смотрел на него неотрывно, будто пытался найти что-то, что-то разглядеть — невидимое, неозвученное, неосязаемое, — но прежде чем Фарриер разорвал контакт, Коллинз шагнул ближе и коснулся губами его губ. От неожиданности Фарриер чуть не потерял равновесие и отступил, чтобы не упасть. Коллинз тоже отшатнулся — с выражением кромешного ужаса в глазах.

— Прости, — выпалил он, прижимая ладонь ко рту. — Прости, я не… Ты… Господи, что я…

Фарриер приблизился к нему, обхватил запястье, медленно отнимая руку от лица, и Коллинз сжался, будто ожидая удара.

— Пожалуйста, не сдавай меня, — тихо попросил он.

Фарриер грустно усмехнулся, накрыл его щеку ладонью, выдохнул у его губ:

— И ты меня, — и поцеловал. 

Коллинз освободил руку из его пальцев и коснулся предплечья Фарриера, другой ладонью накрыв его ладонь, будто уверяясь в ее реальности. Они стояли на тротуаре, прижимаясь друг к другу, и Фарриер был благодарен светомаскировке за то, что она скрывала не только от немецких бомбардировщиков, но и от любопытных глаз.

Когда они отстранилась, Коллинз улыбался, широко и радостно, и Фарриер не столько видел его улыбку, сколько ощущал ее ладонями. Он потянулся за следующим поцелуем, но Коллинз отклонился и лукаво поинтересовался:

— Что там насчёт вылета в пять сорок? 

— Уел, — рассмеялся Фарриер и нехотя опустил ладони.

Они зашагали к базе, и рукава их кителей то и дело тихо шелестели от случайных прикосновений, пока Коллинз не поймал пальцы Фарриера своими, переплетая. Фарриер удивленно взглянул на него.

— Извини, это ребячество, — смущенно опустил голову тот и убрал было руку, но Фарриер сжал ускользавшие пальцы, не отпуская:

— Оставь, — тихо сказал он, и они расцепили ладони, только когда из темноты, окружавшей дорогу, прорезался контур проходной.

Они не обсуждали того, что между ними произошло — ни по дороге на базу, ни после. Для этого не находилось ни необходимости, ни возможности: немцы начали наступление в Голландии и в Бельгии, а потом и во Франции, и боевых вылетов стало больше, а свободных минут — меньше. Но когда те все же выдавались, Фарриер находил Коллинза, как стрелка компаса — север, и оставался рядом столько, сколько мог. Это казалось важнее любых разговоров. 

Если кто-то и заметил, что двое пилотов стали держаться друг к другу ближе, касаться чаще, то не подал и виду. Впрочем, ничего предосудительного они и не делали, если могли попасться кому-нибудь на глаза. В том же, что Коллинз приготовил вместо одной кружки чая две, и Фарриер в благодарность потрепал его по коротко стриженному загривку, ничего подозрительного не было. И даже в том, что Коллинз тихо задремал у него на плече. Фарриер аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить сон, забрал у него опустевшую кружку, поставил на стол рядом со своей и вернулся к газете.

— Спящая красавица, подъем! — рявкнул Боуд прямо над ухом — и над Коллинзом. Тот вскочил, недоуменно озираясь.

— Дурак ты, Том, — проворчал он хрипло и зевнул.

— Я серьезно, руки в ноги — и к самолетам, — помрачнел Боуд. — Сбор через пять минут. Тебя это тоже касается, — похлопал он по плечу Фарриера.

— А куда летим-то хоть? — растерянно спросил Коллинз.

— Аррас, — коротко бросил Боуд и поспешил к выходу. 

— Аррас? Это же миль девяносто — и то по прямой, — недовольно бурчал Коллинз на подходе к взлетной полосе. — И сколько у нас будет времени там? Пятнадцать минут?

— Если на минимальном расходе пойдем — двадцать, — прикинул Фарриер.

— А, ну это совсем другое дело, — фыркнул Коллинз. 

Трэвис подтвердил их опасения — на собственно боевые действия оставалось не более двадцати минут, но пехота и танковые соединения экспедиционных сил нуждались в поддержке с воздуха, а боеспособных эскадрилий на континенте не оставалось. Так что они стартовали — два звена, шесть самолетов — и выстроились клином. Фарриер держался правого борта Трэвиса, возглавлявшего отряд, за ним следовал Боуд. Вслед за МакРоем с другой стороны летел Коллинз, Фредерик прикрывал его слева. 

Они миновали канал и Нормандию на крейсерской высоте, чтобы сберечь топливо, и опустились только на подходе к цели. На месте их встретили три немецких бомбардировщика, с воем атаковавшие танковый строй, и прикрывавшие их две пары истребителей. Завязался бой. Фарриер устремился за одним из «Юнкерсов» и вскоре сбил его. Коллинз прикрывал его сверху — и тоже успешно разобрался с одним из «Мессеров». У Боуда с Фредериком на совместном счету оказались два «Мессершмитта». Трэвис и МакРой уничтожили еще один бомбардировщик, вот только самолет МакРоя пострадал, и ему пришлось вернуться назад, к каналу. 

Фарриер сел на хвост оставшемуся «Юнкерсу», когда Трэвис отдал приказ возвращаться. Он не без сожаления оставил преследование и вышел на разворот. Приказ есть приказ.

— Черт! — раздался по радио пронзительный возглас, и Фарриер похолодел. — Нет-нет-нет!

Фарриер огляделся. Снизу справа «Спитфайр» Фредерика ввинчивался штопором, приближаясь к взрыхленному взрывами полю. Столп дыма из двигателя вился за ним тугой серой спиралью. Боуд кричал что-то про руль и сваливание — Фарриер слышал слова, но не улавливал смысл, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как потерявший управление самолет падал все ниже и ниже, пока не коснулся земли яркой вспышкой. 

Стук пулеметной очереди по обшивке вывел его из транса. Фарриер инстинктивно увел самолет с линии огня, судорожно вздохнул — и понял, что почти не дышал все то время, пока Фредерик несся к земле. Сердце в груди стучало гулко, часто, отчаянно хотелось вернуться и прикончить недобитого истребителя, умудрившегося достать мальчишку. Черт, он действительно был еще мальчишкой! Но вернуться и отомстить он не мог. Фарриер до боли стиснул пальцы на рычаге управления.

Они выстроились в поредевший клин и сверили остатки топлива. Голос каждого из них звучал глухо и мрачно. Трэвис озвучил курс, и Фарриер начал снижаться вслед за ним, когда слева громыхнуло.

— «Флэки» [3], расходимся, — напряженно приказал Трэвис. 

Перестраиваясь, Фарриер бросил короткий взгляд на зеркало как раз в тот момент, когда «Спитфайр» Боуда позади него расцвел черно-рыжим огненным цветком.

— Черт подери, — выдохнул он и не узнал собственный голос.

Он оглянулся налево — за черными облачками разорвавшихся снарядов виднелся «Спитфайр» Коллинза, целый и невредимый. Трэвис несся впереди, задавая темп.

Они все-таки дотянули до базы. Руки отчаянно тряслись, и Фарриер все не мог прикурить сигарету — уже готов был попросить о помощи сновавшего рядом Питерса, но все-таки справился и затянулся, сползая на землю по стене ангара. Закрыл глаза, падая в блаженную черноту. В ушах еще стоял пулеметный стрекот и грохот зениток, но сквозь них Фарриер все же различил шорох ткани и до боли знакомый голос:

— Угостишь сигаретой?

Фарриер удивленно распахнул глаза. Рядом с ним прямо на земле сидел Коллинз, взмокший, бледный, но главное — живой.

— Ты же не курил, — это даже не было вопросом, скорее утверждением.

— Друзей в бою я тоже не терял, — криво ухмыльнулся Коллинз. — Все когда-то бывает впервые.

Его руки, казалось, дрожали не меньше, так что Фарриер покачал головой и передал ему свою сигарету, уже зажженную. Коллинз хмыкнул, но принял ее и аккуратно затянулся, чуть закашлявшись. 

— Крепкие, — поморщился он, возвращая сигарету.

— Ты все-таки курил раньше, — заключил Фарриер. Коллинз пожал плечами:

— Пробовал. Мне кажется, в школе все пробуют. Сигареты. Выпивку. С девчонками целоваться, — он задумчиво посмотрел на тлевший кончик сигареты, вновь забрав ее из рук Фарриера, и затянулся. Медленно выдохнул. — Мне не понравилось.

— С девчонками целоваться? — поддел его Фарриер. 

— Иди ты, — пробормотал Коллинз, толкнул его плечом и покраснел. Он будто возвращался к обычному себе с каждым вдохом, с каждым словом, и у Фарриера теплело на душе.

Они докурили сигарету в молчании, наблюдая за тем, как механики перебирали раскапоченный двигатель.

— Кто-то им напишет, да? — тихо спросил Коллинз, и Фарриер даже не стал уточнять, о ком вопрос.

— Трэвис, наверное, — пожал он плечами. — Его вылет. Да и МакРой черт знает когда вернется из Франции.

«Если вообще вернется», — подумал он, но не озвучил. Ходили слухи об эвакуации, а это всегда неразбериха. Где он приземлился? И приземлился ли?

— Жену жалко, — вместо этого вздохнул он.

— Чью? — недоуменно взглянул на него Коллинз.

— Фредерика, — ответил Фарриер, и Коллинз нахмурился:

— В смысле?

— Он женат… был, — неловко закончил Фарриер. — Сказал мне тогда, в пабе.

— Я не знал. Господи, — выдохнул Коллинз и закрыл лицо ладонями.

Фарриер воровато огляделся — никому до них дела не было — и притянул к себе Коллинза одной рукой. Тот привалился к его боку и зарылся лицом в ворот летной куртки.

— Это когда-нибудь пройдет? — прошептал он в шею Фарриеру, и тот тихо ответил:

— Не сразу, но... становится чуть легче. Будут хорошие дни, когда ты ни разу об этом не вспомнишь, — задумчиво проговорил он, — будут дни хуже, которые будут тянуть тебя назад. Но в целом… легче становится, да.

Коллинз отстранился, мазанув напоследок кончиком носа по свежей щетине, и фыркнул, пуская по спине Фарриера волну мурашек.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он, тепло и грустно.

И были хорошие дни, с чистым небом и несложными вылетами — или вообще без них, и тогда они ловили первые по-летнему жаркие лучи солнца лежа в поле за ангарами, и Коллинз щекотал задремавшего было Фарриера травинкой, и они смеялись, и болтали, и шутили.

И были дни хуже, когда выбравшись из «Спитфайра» Фарриер находил взглядом Коллинза и читал в его глазах боль, страх, гнев — будто отражение собственных чувств. После такого дня Коллинз обычно спал беспокойно — Фарриер знал, потому что сам не мог заснуть вовсе, и слушал его частое дыхание и скрип металлической койки. Он не просыпался сам, и Фарриер не будил его, пока однажды Коллинз не вынырнул из сна в ужасе, и они вместе скоротали предрассветный час за чаем и сигаретами.

В полдень, когда воспоминания словно отступили при солнечном свете, Коллинз сидел за столом, задумавшись над письмом, и рассеяно отстукивал подошвами ботинок ритм звучавшей по радио джазовой песенки, отвлекая Фарриера от чтения новостей. Он вздохнул и чуть насмешливо предложил:

— Может, уже станцуешь?

— Ой, я даже не заметил, — спохватился Коллинз, оборачиваясь. — Извини.

— Да ничего, — пожал плечами Фарриер, но к газете не вернулся. — И ты… хорошо танцуешь. 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Коллинз. — На курсах был один парень — он в Новом Орлеане жил какое-то время, ну, еще до войны. Вот он нас и научил.

— Я думал, вы там навигацию штудировали и руководства по эксплуатации летательных аппаратов, а на самом деле… — усмехнулся Фарриер.

— Одно другому, как видишь, не мешало, — парировал Коллинз и добавил задумчиво: — Я и тебя могу научить.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — Фарриер протестующе выставил перед собой ладонь, но Коллинз уже вскочил со стула и приблизился к нему:

— Давай! Это весело и просто, — уговаривал он, протягивая руку. — Как летать в паре: один ведет, второй следует. Это сплошная физика: равновесие, инерция, третий закон Ньютона…

— Ботаник, — покачал головой Фарриер, хватая протянутую руку, но Коллинз лишь рассмеялся, помогая ему подняться: 

— Все так и есть, вот увидишь.

Фарриеру казалось, что он безнадежен. Ноги, без проблем управлявшиеся с рулем в воздухе, вдруг начали путаться при попытке повторить шаги за Коллинзом. Но тот был терпелив, и улыбался, и мягко касался предплечий и лопаток, объясняя принципы танца, что вполне компенсировало для Фарриера досаду от собственной неуклюжести. 

— А теперь ты поведешь, — заявил вдруг Коллинз, и Фарриер озадаченно нахмурился. — Ты слева, я справа — вместо партнерши, — пояснил Коллинз, и щеки его покрылись румянцем, но он не отступил:

— Правую руку положи мне чуть выше талии, — указал он, и Фарриер не без удовольствия коснулся его спины, возможно, чуть более продолжительным движением, чем было бы уместно в каком-нибудь танцевальном зале. Коллинз прерывисто выдохнул и тихо добавил:

— Еще правее, — поправил он, укладывая свою ладонь на его правое плечо. — Да, сюда, а левую дай мне, вот так, — показал он, вкладывая свою ладонь в ладонь Фарриера, и тот не удержался и большим пальцем погладил костяшки бледных пальцев.

— Это… фамильярно и неприемлемо, — притворно строго сказал Коллинз, но глаза его смеялись, и Фарриер хмыкнул. — А теперь шаги.

Фарриер кивнул и начал движение, как учил его Коллинз — быстро-быстро-медленно, быстро-быстро-медленно, — и они топтались на месте, чуть раскачиваясь, и Фарриер смотрел в Коллинзу в глаза, голубые, как майское небо, и тонул, тонул, тонул…

— Извините, что прерываю, ребята, — раздался за их спинами насмешливый голос Трэвиса, и они спешно расцепились, вытягиваясь перед ним в положение «смирно», — но у нас срочный вылет. Собирайтесь, — кивнул он и вышел.

Они переглянулись — тревожно, взволнованно — и направились за ним следом, но Коллинз, вместо того, чтобы открыть дверь, придержал ее так, чтобы никто не смог войти, склонился и коротко поцеловал Фарриера.

— Это… — удивленно выдохнул Фарриер.

Коллинз смущенно улыбнулся:

— На удачу, — распахнул дверь и поспешил вслед за «Фортис-лидером». Фарриер на секунду замешкался, улыбнулся мысли о том, что хотел бы продолжить занятие, когда они вернутся, и зашагал к взлетной полосе.

— А куда мы летим, сэр? — поинтересовался Коллинз, и Трэвис задумчиво ответил:

— В Дюнкерк.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 «С третьего?»/«С первого» — Вторая мировая началась 1.09.1939г. с нападения Германии на Польшу, но Великобритания вступила в войну 3.09.1939г.  [назад]  
> 2 «В настроении» — имеется в виду популярная в то время джазовая композиция «In the Mood», исполнявшаяся оркестром Гленна Миллера.  [назад]  
> 3 «Флэк» — общее название зенитных орудий, прижившееся у британцев (от 8.8cm FlaK 18, которые сами немцы коротко звали «восемь-восемь»).  [назад]  
> 


End file.
